Dessert
by RedEcho
Summary: Lily and James have landed in detention, due to an... over reaction to a date proposal. They have to cook a chocolate cake, together. But Lily can't stand James and his big, fat ego, so what happens when she gets really mad? Just something fluffy that passed my mind!


**Hey there! So in my moment of bizarre happiness, I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am going to make the polyjuice potion tomorrow but till next month, I don't own anything.**

"Evans!" James hissed at Lily's back poking her with his quill.

Lily ignored him concentrating on the lesson.

"Evans!" He continued. "Lily!"

"Lily-flower."

"Lily Evans."

"Oh come on Evans!"

"Lovely red headed girl!"

Lily cursed the professor for not hearing James's calls.

"Lilyyyy" he said in a low sing song voice.

"For the love of merlin! What now?" She said in a quite angry whisper.

"Gez! Where are the manners my Lady!" James responded sarcastic.

Lily turned around fuming.

"No Lily wait!" James pleaded.

Lily rolled her eyes and faked paying attention.

"Lily."

"Evans"

"My darling little Lily flowe-"

"What Potter?! Get it over!" She whispered back.

James grinned. "Will you go out with me?"

"You git! All this to ask me on another date?!"

The room went silent, even more than before.

Lily had not noticed that her voice had become higher.

"Well, as much as I am please you are to share such private information with the class" McGonagall's voice was rather dry. "I doubt that now is the right moment."

"Detention the both of you."

"You shall find me in front of the great hall." She finished.

"But I-" Lily started.

"No excuses."

"Now, where was I..."  
As McGonagall turned her back to the class, James moved forward.

"It's a date." he whispered in Lily's ear making her shiver and earning a light push.

* * *

"The meal consists in roast beef, stew, fried sausages, sandwiches, peas, boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes and chips" Said the professor as she leaded the two underneath the Great Hall.

McGonagall paused. "As I know that you both are not professional cooks you will be preparing the dessert."

James let out a sigh and Lily glared at him in response.

"Am I clear?"

They both nodded.

"You will be preparing a chocolate cake, the recipe is in the kitchen." She instructed. "Oh and no magic is allowed, you will be using only muggle equipment." James looked at her bewilder and Lily huffed. _I__ really hated cooking _she thought as entering the enormous room.

"I shall leave you to your duties."

Not knowing exactly what to do James took a pan in his hands. "Okay, I think we should start by this."

Lily tried hard not to laugh at James that was serious but saying something quite basic.

She let out a snort. "How clever of you."

"Are you teasing me? Is Lily Evans actually capable of teasing?" He commented making her blush slightly.

Lily stared at the pile of ingredients placed on the table.

"'Put two cups of sugar in a big bowl'" Lily read they worked silently for a while much to Lily's surprise.

They had already made a quite dark brown dough and James was working on the toppings.

"Could you pass me the spoon?" said Lily trying to sound as polite as possible.

Without saying a word James took out his wand and performed 'accio' on the spoon.

"Are you crazy?! Professor McGonagall said no magic!"

James sighed. "Don't get me wrong Lily-flower, you are real fun but you can be so... boring." He knew that if he played his cards well he would get a real nice date with Lily.

"Me?! Boring? What am I too goodie goodie to interest you?!"

"No tha-" Okay so maybe that was not his best plan in the world but...

"Too respectful of the rules am I?!" Lily continued.

"I was just sa-"

"Not enough rebel for James Potter!" So he had hit a delicate spot, who knew?

Just then Lily digged a hand in the dough and before James could register what was happening a slimy thing hit his forehead.

"Oh you did _not_ just do that." He said challengingly.

He dipped the spoon in the frosting and throwed it in Lily's direction. The frosting centered her nose and mouth, Lily gasped.

She grabbed the bag of flour and throwed it straight at him, she laughed at his shocked expression.

"Game on." He smirked and grabbed a handful of cocoa powder and threw it at her.

Lily started running around the room, still laughing like an idiot.

Suddenly she had the most genius idea of the moment. She took the bottle of milk, opened it and sneaked behind James shoulder very fast. She poured it all on him soaking him wet and nearly crying from the laughter.

James looked shocked. "You are so bitter, Lily." He said making a run to get the bag of sugar and throwing it towards her. Lily tried to duck it but she was too late. The sugar glued to her clothes. Now James too was laughing.

Lily grabbed the eggs on the table and started throwing them at him, and James was using the pan as a shield.

Lily slipped backwards and fell to the ground still giggling. James came next to her.

"You alright?" He asked worried.

"Never been better." She responded grinning.

They stayed a moment in silence.

"I guess you are not that dull..." James commented.

"Now I can die in peace." Lily joked.

Another small silence.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I will go out with you."

She didn't even finish the phrase that James lips were on hers. It was nothing that Lily had ever dreamed of. Full of passion, love, sweetness, force and of course chocolate, milk, butter and all kind of things.

"I leave you for an afternoon together and you do _this_?" She said gesturing to the room. They were in terrible conditions, both wet and dirty they immediately pulled away from eachother."And get up will you, you look filthy." She said strictly but as soon as she turned her back to them a smile formed on her lips.

House elves were called to charm the brooms and Lily and James were sent to the common room. They went up the stairs alone.

"You taste like chocolate." Lily remarked.

"Do you like chocolate?"

"I love chocolate." She responded dipping into a kiss.

"Saturday." She said shortly before going to the dormitories to get changed with a huge grin on her face.

**Review to tell me what you think! And sorry for the grammar mistakes, I am still learning, if you notice them, do tell.**

**Bye!**


End file.
